dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hi, welcome to Dofus! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cizagna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 16:18, March 31, 2009 wellcome tool Hey thanks, also i just notice another bug... because we got change our URL (long ago) well we are not like the rest of wikia so if you click on the link tho my talk page that the welcome tool gave to you will see that it directs your to central wikia i can fix it by removing the link from the welcome msg but i see that as a potential issue you may be interested to check -- :Hmm, let me see if I can figure that one out... -- Danny (talk) 17:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I looked at it, and I'm not sure I can fix that one. Dofus is a unique case, and I don't know if we can redo the code just for one wiki. Would it be okay if your name was signed to all the welcomes? It would be easy to change the message and link it directly to your talk page and user page... -- Danny (talk) 17:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Well the issue is not for my talk page (my talk page its just the example) since thats the page you edited and the welcome feature link. You can check and you will notice that its for every welcome, as i see its because the feature adds a :' inside the page link that from my knowledge only serves when doing transcluding main namespace pages to another page located at main namespace or to avoid image displaying when linking to images, i dont know about videos i have not work with them. Any way i will change our welcome msg to remove the ''$1 and in a day or 2 will correct all the pages edited by User:Wikia to remove the ''': -- :The : is there in $1 because it keeps categories and images from being linked on the page. If it says "Thanks for your edit to the page," then it'll actually put the image there. If it says "Thanks for your edit to the Image:Example.jpg page," then it'll just be a link to the image page. :The same is true for categories -- "Thanks for your edit to the Category:Example page" will add the user talk page to that category. "Thanks for your edit to the Category:Example page" adds a link to the category. :As far as I can tell, $1 isn't a problem -- the problem is the user talk page and signature, which is $2 and $3. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 18:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, this welcome message looks totally fine -- User talk:Orkuncan. All of those links go to where they're supposed to. So maybe I'm not understanding the problem... -- Danny (talk) 18:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Weird!!, a few minutes ago when i was testing it all the links that had the : where working as crosswiki links to central wikia. Any way thanks for all and sorry for the extra hazel -- :Yeah, it might have just been a weird effect of the glitch that we had for a couple hours there... Hopefully everything will work now. Let me know if you see any other problems! -- Danny (talk) 18:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, well the issue has never left, but i know now the pattern on how to provoke it. When the welcome tool "welcomes" the link for some reason stays as http://www.wikia.com/wiki/WhatEverPage instead of http://www.wikia.com/dofus/WhatEverPage but if some one edits or blanks edits the page the ling changes to the right think there is a way to fix this? -- :Hi Cizagna -- I'm looking at the welcome tool issues, and it's very weird... It seems like it works sometimes, and not others. :For example: User talk:Thorn-Electrified, User talk:Spartacan1 and User talk:Miauattacke are okay, but others aren't. You said that it's okay when someone makes an edit, but those three haven't been edited by anyone except User:Wikia. Do you have any idea why those would work, but the test ones that I just did -- User talk:Dannytest14 and User talk:Dannytest15 link to Central? I can't figure it out. -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh i dont remember what where the names of whom i test it with blank edits, and "blank" edits counts as editing them but they are not record by MediaWiki. yesterday "User:BlueDevil‎" came here, dont know if he may have blank edit some talk pages to test since i saw him after i post this at central also-- :Oh, okay. That's a pain! If that's the case, then I think the only thing we can do right now is change MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user to take out those links... The engineers are in the middle of the upgrade to 1.14, so I know they're not going to have time to diagnose this at the moment. What do you think about the changes I made to the welcome message? -- Danny (talk) 17:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Well as you can still see on talk page of danny16, even with the changes you made to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user its still directing to my central pages. I guess i will hardcode the link as a full url so it can work, as a temporal fix, when would be a good idea to bug again with this issue 1 month after 1.14 becomes live? -- :Yeah, that's really strange... I'm going to check in with somebody who might have an idea of why that's happening. You should do the hardcode for now -- I'll let you know what I find out. -- Danny (talk) 18:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Well back to you with more news. I tried a partial url setting using ; this and this where the issues i had to correct manually. So now i finally finish hard codding the code this way and seems to be a working patch for us for now. --